


To Be At the Beach

by shewritesall



Series: Romanogers Short Stories [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, On the Run, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: Steve and Natasha finally get some peace while on the run from General Ross.





	To Be At the Beach

Steve woke up to the sound of waves crashing angrily on the shore. He blinked a couple of times, looking around the small, dark room. The curtains in the window were waving wildly and he could feel the harsh ocean breeze even while he was buried under the blankets. A warm, naked body was pressed against his own, but he didn’t have to look to know it was Natasha. He’d know her no matter what she looked like. Whether she was a blonde, a brunette, or a red-head, he could always tell who she was. Over the years, he’d discovered there were a number of ways he could spot Natasha in a crowd, but in the past three years of dating, he’d learned even more.

While they’d been officially dating for three and a half years, they’d definitely been more than friends for the two years before that. If they’d thought having a relationship while working with the Avengers had been hard, they really hadn’t been prepared for being on the run from 117 different countries for the past two and a half years. They’d managed it, though. Sam and Wanda were good at being undercover and over the past year, they’d gotten to the point where Steve and Natasha felt like they could slip away for a few nights without risking anything. That didn’t mean Steve was entirely relaxed while they were away, but he felt less nervous about leaving them on their own.

“If you’re going to stay awake,” Natasha mumbled, drawing Steve out of his thoughts. “Then you could at least close the window.” Steve smiled and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss behind her ear. He slid his arms out from around her and crawled off the bed. He glanced back at Natasha who was blinking lazily up at him from the bed, watching as he walked the short distance to the window and closed it so the wind was no longer blowing into the room. If it had been three years earlier, he probably would have felt embarrassed walking around in front of her completely naked, but now he didn’t mind at all; it gave off a sense of normal in the crazy world of being on the run.

“Did you sleep well?” Steve asked, slipping back under the covers behind her. Natasha rolled over so she was facing him and rested her chin on his shoulder. She smiled fondly and brought one hand up to the base of his neck, tugging on the soft baby hairs.

“Once we actually went to sleep, yes,” she replied. Steve chuckled, the low sound echoing through the empty room. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

“But you’re alright? I didn’t hurt you?” he asked. Natasha shook her head and tucked herself closer to Steve, thankful his body ran warmer than most people’s.

“You never do,” she murmured, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat. Steve wrapped an arm around her bare back and used his free hand to pull the covers further over her. He slowly ran a hand through her short hair, looking out the window as a storm rolled in. He didn’t mind her hair being short; the length changed often even before they’d begun dating, so he was used to seeing it at her chin. The blonde, however, had thrown him off for the first few weeks. He didn’t want to say he was used to it now, he still preferred her red hair over the platinum, but it didn’t shock him to look at her and not see fiery red.

They stayed in bed most of the day. Natasha dozed on and off while Steve stayed beside her, watching the storm outside. When Natasha was finally done sleeping around noon, it wasn’t hard to go another round of lovemaking. They finished right about the same time the storm was finished and laid side by side, watching the waves go back to normal.

“What if we just didn’t go back?” Steve whispered, kissing Natasha’s neck sensually. She hummed and he continued to lightly suck and kiss her neck, working his way from her collarbone to her jaw.

“Where would we go?” she asked, still looking out the window. Steve hit a particularly sensitive spot and her hand reached up to cup his jaw. He stopped, looking at her before continuing.

“Somewhere peaceful,” he replied. He suckled the skin just under her jaw, nearly behind her ear and her hand on his cheek tensed. He continued to suck the area until a dark mark had appeared there. He made his way towards her lips, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. When he reached her lips, he kissed her hungrily. It wasn’t rough and angry, but gentle and meaningful. He rolled on top of her as he licked her bottom lip, but she pulled away. She smiled softly up at him and brushed the back of her knuckles on his cheek.

“Not right now,” Natasha told him. She kissed his chin and smiled. “I’m sore and hungry.”

“Well, I happen to know where there’s food,” Steve said. He rolled off of her and stood up, reaching for his underwear and sweatpants. He glanced back at Natasha to see her climbing out of bed as well, but heading for the bathroom instead of putting on clothes.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower,” she said. Steve nodded and left the bedroom as Natasha turned on the water. He found what appeared to be pancake mix and a bowl, mixing up some batter to make pancakes with. Even though it was time for a late lunch, they hadn’t had breakfast and he knew Natasha wouldn’t care if they had pancakes anyway. By the time Natasha had finished her shower and dressed, Steve had about half the batter cooked into pancakes and was quickly working on the rest of it.

“Figured pancakes would make a good meal,” he grinned. She snatched a pancake and tore a piece off to eat.

“You figured right,” she replied. She leaned against the countertop and watched as Steve finished cooking all the pancakes. Once he was done, they both grabbed plates and silverware. Natasha fished the maple syrup out of a cupboard and Steve put the frying pan in the sink to soak. As they both settled at the dining room table, Steve couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if he woke up every morning like this.

“Bon appetit!” Natasha grinned, taking the syrup bottle before Steve could even look at it and pouring syrup over her pancakes. Steve just chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied, reaching to take the syrup from her when he saw how much she was using. “Hey! Save some for me!” 

 


End file.
